Nichole's Adventures--HIATUS
by yuroxxie317
Summary: Nichole Quintanilla is my own original character and ventures through a portal into Underland. While there, she interacts in strange ways. I don't own Alice in Wonderland, just Nichole.
1. Chapter 1: Nichole Appears

Alice in Wonderland 2010

Sighing, Nichole Roxxanne Victoria Quintanilla moved away from the vanity in her bedroom. Though she was seemingly promiscuous, she had little to no self-esteem. Constantly, she would stand before a mirror and analyze her appearance, pointing out even the tiniest imperfections, even non-existent ones. Even when no imperfections or blemishes could be seen whatsoever, Nichole would imagine that she had some and force herself to see them. Tying the sash on her emerald green and pitch black satin robe, Nichole walked to her closet and opened the door. But what she saw was _not _her closet filled with racks of clothes and shoes. A soft gasp escaped her perfect, naturally pouting lips as her bright, shining green eyes widened in awe of the beauty she saw.

Through the door was, what Nichole could only think of it as, a paradise. An endless field of perfectly green grass was only accented by the most magnificent flowers Nichole had ever seen, as well as unique but gorgeous other trees and plants. Taking a tentative step forward, Nichole set her bare foot on the grass and smiled at the feel of the soft grass against her skin. It was the first smile that had graced her face in nearly two months. The smile felt absolutely wonderful.

Taking a few more steps forward, she turned and saw that the doorway back into her bedroom had disappeared. Her heart only raced for a moment before she looked around her and focused on the beauty of her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, Nichole continued walking away from the place where her closet door had been. Soon, she saw a pale castle in the distance and looked around. Biting her lower lip, she decided she could use her special powers to get to the castle a little quicker. Taking another deep breath, Nichole released her hold on her angelic powers and spread her angel wings, a pale grey with onyx tips. The onyx tips of the feathers of her wings shone purple and green in the light as well as red, the shine adjusting to the color of her eyes that only changed color when she changed emotion or called certain powers. Right now, her eyes were tinted blue, the color of her happiness. Pushing against the ground, Nichole rose into the air and flew towards the castle, the sight absolutely breathtaking below her. The distance was shorter by flight than it had seemed to be from where she had been standing. Letting her wings slide back inside her, Nichole stepped onto the balcony of the castle and turned to look at the view when she came face to face with a beautiful woman dressed all in white, even to her hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Face in the Crowd

Chapter 2: A New Face in the Crowd

"How did you do that?" the woman in white asked. Nichole mouthed unintelligible words for a moment as she was taken aback by the other woman's astounding beauty and grace. The pale woman's voice was even breathtaking.

After shaking herself out of her trance, Nichole smiled softly and replied, "I'm part angel. It's one of my many talents. My wings are a different color than most angels though since I am also part demon." She stopped herself there, not knowing if she could trust the woman with her secrets. There were dark and evil secrets within her, that few knew. Even with those thoughts in her mind, Nichole managed to remain smiling.

"Angel, you say? How intriguing. Come inside, you look as though you could freeze to death at any moment," the pale woman said, eying Nichole's tiny robe. Nichole shivered in reply and nodded, following the woman in white into the castle. "I am Mirana, also known as the White Queen. You are?"

"N-Nichole. Nichole Roxxanne Victoria Quintanilla. I'm known by many things, queen and otherwise," she replied as she followed Mirana through the castle. Many gazed at her in wonderment and curiosity as she passed.

"A queen, you say? How remarkable! Tell me, what are you queen of where you come from?" Mirana asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm queen of the preternatural world. You know; vampires, lycanthropes, ghouls, witches, zombies, and the such. I'm also queen of. . .well, it's not important," Nichole said, hoping she would leave it at that.

The White Queen began to ask when she saw the look on Nichole's face. She merely smiled and led the newcomer into a room that was filled with materials for clothing and hats. "Tarrant Hightopp is absolutely wonderful at making clothing. He will help you find something to wear or will make you something of your taste." The man in question appeared. He was handsome in the most peculiar way. His tight orange curls were disarrayed beneath an old top hat. His skin was pale and his eyes were a green to match her own. His clothes brought a smile to her face, the patterns and colors were incredible.

"Greetings, m'lady. What may I assist you with, your majesty?" he asked, looking at the White Queen, only for a moment and bowing, before looking back at Nichole with wonder and curiosity on his face.

"Our newcomer requires a wardrobe and will work with you to allow her taste to show through." The White Queen turned with that said and left the two to stare at each other with matching looks of bedazzlement on their faces.

"It's okay. I can make my own clothes, I prefer to anyways. Just show me where the sewing machine and scissors are and I will make do." Nichole smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly as she met his eyes.

"I insist you allow me to help you," Tarrant said, a small smile spreading over his lips. "A queen's orders are never to be ignored, and she asked for my assistance," he reminded her, holding a pair of scissors out to Nichole.

"I would know. I am a queen as well where I come from," Nichole replied, not sure why she said it.

"A queen? A queen should never make her own clothing. You must be a different kind of queen indeed," he said, mumbling to himself and looking away, cheeks flushed slightly darker than Nichole's.

Nichole tilted her head at Tarrant's response and took a few steps toward him. This caught his attention and he finally looked up at her. "Forgive me, your majesty. I had such thoughts that . . ." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Please don't refer to me as that. I'm no queen here. I am just an ordinary person in a strange world. Another face in the crowd if you will." With that, Nichole smiled and reached a hand out, placing it on Tarrant's shoulder. Her heart sped as she looked at his eyes, noticing golden amber flecks of color invading the green. Nichole's own eyes were bleeding violet and lavender as she felt her breath sticking in her throat. "I-I have to go," she said as she saw the Hatter take a step forward. As she turned to leave, Tarrant grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her close. Her heart sped faster and leapt into her throat as her lips were engulfed in his wonderful kiss, his eyes bleeding amber and wolf-like before closing them. Nichole stood, stunned a moment before closing her lavender and violet eyes as well, wrapping her arms around his neck. With the movement, her robe rose, exposing the bottom of her derriere. The Hatter let his hands roam downward, caressing that exposed skin.

After a moment, Nichole realized what was happening and pulled back, leaving without a word. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her head was spinning, her stomach full of butterflies. One unsteady and shaky step after another, she finally collapsed, her head hitting the floor and darkness consumed her.


End file.
